


Broken Promises

by Liane Henkel (Yad_Slodi)



Series: The Love of Every Lifetime to Come [4]
Category: Love & Legends (Visual Novel)
Genre: Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, F/F, Guilt, Heavy Angst, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Psychological Trauma, Self-Doubt, Self-Hatred
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-20
Updated: 2020-07-20
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:33:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25389847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yad_Slodi/pseuds/Liane%20Henkel
Summary: What happens when guilt takes hold and threatens to destroy everything?  Can a person really overcome an overwhelming self-loathing of themselves to be able to get to a happy ending?  Imagine that every time you looked in the eyes of the person you loved, that all you could remember is how much you disappointed them.  Is this something that love can heal.  How do you convince a hero that she is not a failure?
Relationships: Helena Klein/Main Character
Series: The Love of Every Lifetime to Come [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1836766
Kudos: 5





	Broken Promises

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this episode with such angst. This episode really hits some triggers for me personally. It is so easy for a person who does so much good, to take one thing and totally exaggerate it to the point that their only focus is this one bad thing. I think what makes it worse is when that thought is a totally irrational thought, not really substantiated by fact. Perfectionists go through this battle daily.

When Ishara discontinued the spell, Helena totally lost all control over her emotions. With tears streaming down her face, she went to run to MC. Ishara stopped her by grabbing Helena's hand. "We spoke of this Helena.", Ishara scolded. "You are of no use to her in this state and we agreed that she would never know you were here. You gave me your word, Helena Klein." Now when the Queen of the elves calls you by your full name, you know you better sit up and pay attention. Breaking your word to a Queen has severe consequences in any realm or world, for that matter. 

Helena understood completely. No other words needed to be said. Instead, Helena dropped to her knees and declared, "I owe you my life, my Queen." This is the first time that she used that title out of an act of total respect. It did not bring the same feelings as it had done in the past. This was a Queen she could follow. A Queen who possessed much of the same growth power that she did. A Queen who saw the goodness in her and blessed her with the gift of life. "Thank you for saving me and returning the life to my body."

"I did not bring you to life, my dear", Ishara replied as she bowed her head. She turned and looked towards MC. "I suspect that there are a many of great things that we do not yet understand about MC. Whether out of love or desperation, the reason for your return is your betrothed. I am still unaware of how this happened and must reflect more on the matter. But you stated that she has no possession of magical ability, yet this ability to bring back life goes well beyond my capabilities. I sense that things may have changed considering what she is capable of. Although, I shall admit that I am unsure how this occurred. You said that her world creates things when there is a need? Perhaps there is no greater need than to preserve love?" Helena rose to her feet and looked at her love in total awe. She was speechless. There was truly no finer gift than death and life all within the same day. Death of the woman who tormented her for so long. Besides the countless instances where she promoted a positive change that gave Helena will to live a new life, she had now brought life to her in a new way. She was the sole reason for her resurrection. This brought a completely different view of the amount of love that MC had for Helena. In that instant, she felt a love that went beyond what anyone else had ever or could ever provide to her. MC was absolutely the love of multiple lifetimes and she proved it with both actions. Helena was protected and resurrected. No one would ever do that for her. With that thought Helena bowed to Ishara and took her leave.

Ishara stood silent and gazed at the still sleeping MC. She was pleased that Helena had left, for it gave her the opportunity to release her own emotions. I single tear fell from Ishara's eye as she looked longingly at MC. "Oh my precious child, how do we help you get past such a tragic view of yourself?". She now thought back to what she had witnessed in the mind of MC:

"You BITCH! The only promise I ever made to her and you made me break it! I swore to her that you would never hurt her again. With my dying breath I will make sure that you never touch her again!". This was the thought that went through her mind when she hurled towards the Witch Queen. " I am sorry sorry I failed you, sweetheart. I am so sorry that I broke my promise. Please forgive my weakness. I wish I was stronger and could have spared you this pain." These were the words, spoken only in her mind, as she held Helena's lifeless body in her arms and kissed her dearly.

MC awoke. Her mind was now fully aware of every excruciating detail, including her thoughts. She screamed in agony. Ishara placed her hand on her shoulder. Ishara said no words. But the look on her face created a serene effect with MC. They understood each other with no need to vocalize it. Ishara bent down and kissed MC on the forehead and said, "Had you been of this world, I would have wished for you to be my daughter. Your soul is so pure and filled with compassion for those around you. Your heart has a great ability to provide healing to others. Please allow yourself to heal the pain you feel now. The threat has been removed." MC continued to cry and hugged Ishara. "I would have like to have had you as my mother." she said as she laid her head on Ishara's shoulder. Ishara continued to hold her for many moments.

It was the day before the ceremony and everyone was feeling festive. Well, almost everyone. Helena kept a watchful eye on MC. "Now that MC's memories have returned, I think that we should celebrate tonight." suggested Iseul. August nodded his head in agreement and said, "I really could use a night to relax." Altea snuffed, "Any excuse for a party, eh, Isuel?" He quickly replied "Can you think of a better reason to celebrate? The evil Witch Queen is finally dead." Saerys chimed in with "I will admit that this is the best reason to celebrate. We should enjoy the final demise of evil incarnate herself. Count me in Iseul." Isuel looked at MC and asked "Will you join us? It's not much of a party without the presence of the person who put an end to this madness". MC only nodded her head and let out a sigh.

Helena could see the look in MC's eyes. She knew MC was really not in the festive spirit and that her act of acceptance was only to make the others happy. This seemed to be a pattern with MC. She would give up her own comfort at the expense of others feelings, like it was an innate necessity to do such. Helena wrapped her arms around MC from behind and kissed her tenderly on the neck. MC hummed a contented sigh and said "This is the only place I desire to be, babe. Right here in your arms. Will you just hold me like this forever?" Helena, grabbed MC chin and guided it towards hers and leaned in a kissed MC deeply. This kiss answered MC's question without any doubt. Then Helena spoke and said "You can have every life. I will hold you like this, no matter which life we are in."

"We must prepare for tomorrow's ceremony." declared Reiner. MC rolled her eyes and the look on her face was of pure dread. "Helena, your presence has been requested by King Barzilai to help prepare for the festivities. We will need to return to the to the castle to make preparations."

"Will you be alright, my love, if I take leave for a while?" asked Helena. "Sure. I am fine. Go fulfill your duty." MC smiled as she replied. Altea walked up and looked at Helena and said "I'll take care of her. Nothing will happen on my watch." Helena smiled and nodded her head and then very genuinely spoke to Altea. "I trust the most talented wizard of all the land to keep my love safe." Altea blushed and nodded.

It had been about five hours and already Iseul was buying rounds for the entire tavern. The Retainers were in such a festive mood. August, having one way too many jumped up on a table and started singing songs of glory that were known to everyone in the tavern. All joined in with him and were signing loudly. It was like karaoke in a dive bar, but it was fun. They Saerys chimed in and he and Iseul began getting the tavern into a frenzy by chanting continuously: "Witch Queen Slayer! Witch Queen Slayer! Witch Queen Slayer!" MC smiled kindly, and thoroughly enjoyed her friends having a well deserved great time at her expense.

Moments later, Helena, Ishara and Reiner entered the tavern to relax and partake in the festivities. Of course the only festivity that Helena desired was MC. Helena walked up to MC and kissed her so passionately, that MC wanted to leave at that exact moment and go enjoy the company of Helena in private. "I have missed you, my love, and have longed for your kisses.", whispered Helena in MC's ear. MC's eyes lit up. She longed for more and her motion towards Helena's still open lips, to continue the kiss, left Helena expectant. It was the first time, since yesterday that Helena felt as if there was a possibility that MC would return to her as the same woman. She felt the excitement and desire in her kiss. This set Helena's heart (and other body parts) ablaze with passion. Helena was ready to whisk her away and enjoy a night of passion

"Promises, promises, promises, that's all you ever do." Altea said jokingly to Iseul. "I don't know why you even bother wasting your breath. You never keep your promises anyway."

MC stood up and smiled at Helena. "Hey, I will be back in a bit, okay?" she asked of Helena. "Would you like me to accompany you my love." Helena replied. With a glazed look on her face, she smiled, kissed Helena on the cheek and replied "No, babe, I think I can manage this on my own. I love you." She turned and walked out of the door of the tavern. She had no sooner reached the outside and closed the door, when she set into a full on sprint to get away from that tavern as quickly as possible.

Ishara looked alarmed. She look at Helena and said "Your love. She needs you at once. The time has come." She frantically looked back at Reiner and said, "I am afraid we may need your assistance Reiner." She ran full pace towards the door. Reiner and Helena followed her. When they reached the outside, MC was no where to be found. Ishara stopped and took in a deep breath. A green glow formed at her fingertips. She moved her arms in such a fashion as if searching for something. At one point the glow in her fingers moved up to her arms and glowed furiously. It was like a magical homing device. "This way!" she exclaimed. Both Reiner and Helena followed quickly in pursuit. When they reached their destination, none of the trio could believe what they saw.

MC was in a frenzied state. She was violently punching and battering a tree. Her screams sent chills up and down the spine of Reiner. He had never seen anything like this. There was so much blood due to the fact that MC had accosted the tree with so much power that her arms and face were covered with bits of blood and bark. In fact the damage to her face made it clear to all three that she must have head-butted the tree several times. She screamed, "NOOO! It's not fair. I was supposed to protect her. You made me break my promise and I HATE you!" At that moment Ishara understood that the tree was, in the mind of MC, the Witch Queen. She was reliving the moment, but getting in the words she never said aloud. She turned to look at Helena to tell her to go to her, but Helena would never wait that long for that prompt. Helena thinking fast, quickly conjured a blue rope and immediately bound it around MC to prevent her from doing further damage. She ran to her and took her face in her hands with such a desperation.

"Oh my love, what is this demon that haunts you so? Speak the name of this demon, my love." Helena pleaded as tears rolled down her face. "We shall defeat this monster together."

"NOOOO!" screamed MC. "I do not deserve you." MC dropped to her knees in front of Helena. Ishara smiled and sighed, "Finally, the healing can begin." she stated. Reiner looked at her, clearly not understanding the situation. 

"I am so sorry, Helena. I am so sorry that I failed you. I made one promise and I couldn't even keep that! Please, I beg you. Please forgive me. I am so sorry I couldn't save you. I am so very sorry", MC wailed as she delivered her plea.

Once in a lifetime, a person, if one is lucky, they will find that perfect person who completes them. Some people refer to this as being soulmates. There is that moment when you find that key that fits the lock perfectly. In this moment, two women who were equally wounded found their meaning for breathing and living within each other. It was truly beautiful to see this synchronized dance of love and affection take hold. Helena, without thought had instantly healed her love of a million lifetimes with one single statement.

Helena grabbed MC head and looked straight into her eyes and said with tears steaming down her face: "Oh my sweet love, do you not understand? You did not break your promise at all. You kept it in the most beautiful way. She will never hurt me again, ever. She will never hurt anyone ever again. Your promise was kept and you saved me in so many ways. You are my hero."

Their kiss, could have brought light to the night sky. Nothing, as much as that kiss had ever shone so brightly. It was a power that could light the world forever. They were, in that moment, complete. Helena had managed to defeat the monster within MC, just as MC had defeated the monster of her life. They were, each other's hero.

**Author's Note:**

> I am updating this because I realized there needs to be a filler episode before the main scene. I almost totally skipped right over the proposal. Next up - a lot of romance and a bit body worship for our lovely ladies. They do deserve after all.


End file.
